Destiny
by CocoDisney
Summary: M-O's been feeling strange lately. About a certain defibrillator-bot. D-FIB's also been dealing with unfamiliar feelings. About a certain cleaner-bot. WALL-E and EVE know all too well what's going on, and will do anything to bring these two together.
1. Confusing Thoughts

(Note: The movie _WALL-E_ and all its characters belong to Disney/Pixar. Dialogue in italics means that the words are spoke in code.)

**My promised story! I've seen a few fics centered around this couple, and I decided to put my own spin on it. Keep in mind this is my first attempt at a love story. Inspiration comes from Skylark Starflower's ****_MO's First Mud Puddle _****and ****_Aftershocks_****. **

Humming quietly to himself, M-O scrubbed down one of the sides of an abandoned building. Ever since he met WALL-E, he had grown quite fond of music. One of the reasons was that it helped pass the time.

Not that he minded his work. Ever since the humans had returned to Earth, every day was dedicated to restoring the planet. M-O always liked staying busy, and obviously, cleaning was his way of doing so. He had to admit, things had become a lot more interesting after the landing of the _Axiom_ a week ago.

One thing was that he actually had friends now. Before, the closest bots M-O had were his cleaning crew, but not enough to consider them real friends. Whenever he had a break, he'd rush over to, of all robots, the rejects, with WALL-E and EVE among them. They were rather fun to be around, with their interesting personalities, amusing stories, and unintentional shenanigans.

With the thought of those bots, one in particular came to mind: D-FIB, a defibrillator-bot. She had saved him during the battle on the _Axiom_, electrocuting a steward who M-O had been trying to fight by cleaning it aggressively.

Thanks, he'd said gratefully.

It was nothing, she'd replied before returning to battle.

M-O had kept his eyes trained on her for a moment longer before getting interrupted by HAN-S, a massage-bot and another member of the rejects, finishing off the SECUR-T bots by going absolutely nuts on them.

Ever since then, his conversations with her were short and undeniably awkward. M-O would say hi, D-FIB would greet him back, or vise-versa, then a long pause would ensure before one of them would excuse themselves. He wasn't sure why that pattern kept repeating itself. One of these days, he would make sure-

_**Trip!**_

_**Splat!**_

M-O groaned at the mud puddle that lay beneath his body. Not so long ago, he would've freaked out and made a frenzied attempt to get the filth off. Now, on a place like Earth, he knew it was worthless. During the first few days since touching ground, his sensors wouldn't leave him alone, constantly getting reminders on just how badly the land had suffered during the past centuries. Luckily, he'd managed to get someone to turn off the sirens and the alert feature, so he could actually focus on his directive, which, at the moment, was reviving the planet.

Unlike before, all robots were encouraged to develop personalities, get a taste of what life is like outside a directive, have moral compasses so the situation with AUTO wouldn't happen again.

Robots were given free time to do this, and WALL-E and EVE, having both accomplished this feat, would assist them. M-O and one or two or all of the rejects would sometimes tag along.

Now, the thought of _certain_ one had gotten him so distracted he failed to notice the patch of mud. Huh. That was new.

M-O sighed as he got up and wiped the wet mucky substance off. He _really_ had to keep his mind on the current task, otherwise who knows what might happen next.

WALL-E watched his friend as he continued his job. The trash compactor had been given the duty he'd always had - clearing away garbage. It wasn't as boring as it used to be, now having the company he always craved. He was also tasked with collecting useful things that the humans might use. He also still got items for himself and EVE.

WALL-E observed M-O with a thoughtful look in his optics. Even as the cleaner-bot scraped dirt away with his brush, something still seemed off about him. WALL-E knew what that meant all too well, having gone through the same thing himself. He decided to talk to M-O about it later.

D-FIB struck her paddles onto a battery, watching as jolts of electricity flowed through old wires, making the fluorescent bulbs flicker before brightening. This was her assignment - getting ancient circuits working again. This was a time where her malfunction was actually useful.

All of the reject-bots had been accepted for their disabilities and "glitches", even getting to use them for good.

She looked outside to see VN-GO, a mischievous paint-bot, slathering colors all over the wall of a building, creating a grand mural to make things look more cheerful, after the canvas of it was cleaned.

Cleaned by a certain microbe-obliterator.

She sighed wistfully as he came into her mind, for what seemed like the hundredth time. She just couldn't seem to get enough of him.

D-FIB had met him during that fateful day on the _Axiom_. He was part of WALL-E's group, being there for everything that happened. She'd gotten him out of a tight corner during the battle with those pesky stewards. She'd seen him find and pass the plant that sent them back to Earth. She'd seen him mourn for the loss of their friend. She'd been shooed away by him to give WALL-E and EVE privacy. It was only by hovering next to him witnessing the planting of the sacred green stalk, that she finally got a good look at him.

He, in her opinion, was rather cute.

D-FIB had wanted to talk to M-O several times, but found it hard. Every time she tried to speak, nothing would come into mind that seemed right.

EVE flew around the area, assisting WALL-E with finding tools and other things. She happened to catch a glance at the defibrillator-bot, noticing the latter seemed to be staring off into space. Hmm. That was the same look her boyfriend had he first met her.

EVE and WALL-E were a robot couple, so it wasn't a surprise that other bots were starting to experience the feeling themselves.

The white probe decided to talk to D-FIB about it later.

Just then, an announcement for a ten-minute break was commenced. All the robots and humans dropped what they were doing and started heading to their favorite areas. Little did anyone know, the two confused mechanical beings were about to to cross paths more than ever…

**Wonder what's going to happen...**

**You cannot believe how excited I am to post this! D-FIB's observation of M-O looking cute comes from me. He's probably my second-favorite Pixar character, after Hector from ****_Coco_****. **

**The full story is thirteen chapters. Length will vary.**

**Stay tuned for next time everybody! CocoDisney out!**


	2. Awkward Encounter

**Hi, everybody! Here's Chapter 2 of ****_Destiny_****!**

M-O silently scolded himself for not paying attention to his surroundings as he made his way over to his friends. He couldn't understand how a simple thought had made him oblivious to everything else.

_Because it wasn't just a simple thought_, his brain answered. _You've been doing this a lot lately, and this means something. Likely something big._

The question was, what?

D-FIB slowly glided to her pals, still lost in la-la land. If she had a mouth, she would've been grinning from ear to ear.

Neither bot was focusing on their sense of direction, which was ironic for M-O. Every action has its equal opposite reaction, and there are never exceptions to that. Especially now.

_**Crash!**_

Metal clashed against metal as cries of surprise added to the noise. M-O and D-FIB were both knocked to the ground as they yelled apologies to each other.

"_Oh, I'm sorry! Didn't mean to bump into you!_" M-O shouted desperately in code.

"_No, it's my fault! Should've been looking where I was going!_" D-FIB wheezed in the same language.

The two robots got up and then realized who the other was.

"Oh, uhhh…..D-D-FIB." M-O stammered in English. While they could understand it, most robots weren't made to speak full English. They mostly spoke the binary code when communicating with each other, except WALL-E, who just used what little he knew to talk.

"M-O." D-FIB said a little shyly, grabbing one of her arms. For some reason, she had a tingling sensation in her cheeks.

M-O felt the same thing. He found himself unable to utter a word as he stared at her. Had he just now realized how adorable she looked when embarrassed?

D-FIB then spoke up. This time, she would make sure to have a successful conversation with him.

"_So, how are you doing with your directive?_"

"_Fine. Considering I'm doing what I've always done: cleaning._" M-O replied.

"_I guess I should've expected that answer._" D-FIB said. _Smooth, real smooth,_ she thought sarcastically to herself.

There were a few bouts of awkward silence. Several yards away, EVE pulled WALL-E aside and showed him what was happening. She then proceeded to lift up her pointer finger on both hands.

"M-O." she said, gesturing to one of the digits. "D-FIB." she added, turning her head to the other finger. She then put the two together.

WALL-E nodded, understanding. They then watched the rest of the conversation.

M-O coughed. "_So, I think we've stood here long enough. Let's go to our friends._"

"Yes. Of course." D-FIB agreed. They then did just that. WALL-E and EVE quickly started having a casual chat with each other to mask their previous eavesdropping. That night, the robot couple began to plan to play matchmaker.

**I know, short chapter. But don't worry, I will make up for it! I promise.**

**Whenever robots speak in code in fanfics I've seen, the letters are always italicized. I decided to add quotation marks to make it clear that they are speaking the words. And to separate them from thoughts.**

**What are WALL-E and EVE planning?**

**That's all for today! CocoDisney out!**


	3. Setting the Stage

**Since I've finished my TAWOG fanfiction, I'll be focusing on this. M-Oislife, thanks for the review! Just so you know, in this story, the robots will be speaking more English than they did in the movie. With the humans around all the time, they are bound to learn new words. Now, let's get to see how our favorite robot couple sets the stage.**

WALL-E slowly approached M-O. It was early in the morning, when every robot was heading to their work areas.

"Uh, M-O?"

M-O turned around. "What?"

WALL-E fidgeted with his fingers. He wasn't the best at talking, so when he couldn't make words, he used body motions. However, he wasn't sure how to explain something as complicated as what he was about to say.

M-O chattered with an annoyed tone of voice, something WALL-E could only guess as asking him to get it over with.

Just then, WALL-E caught a glimpse of D-FIB. He pointed at her, then M-O, and joined his hands together.

M-O's eyes widened realizing what WALL-E was trying to tell him. How did he know? Did he happen to see their awkward encounter?

M-O shook his head rapidly, denying it. WALL-E just nodded in response, then gestured to EVE and made a heart shape.

M-O sighed. He should've known WALL-E would not be fooled when it came to this.

"I'm not sure." M-O said.

"Wwarmm?" WALL-E asked.

M-O thought about that. His circuits did seem to go mad when around D-FIB, therefore making his chest feel warm. He nodded.

"Llloovve?" WALL-E offered.

M-O jumped when he heard that. From the human definition, love was a strong bond of attraction between two beings. Even more so than friends. The cleaning droid wasn't sure if he wanted to go that far with how he felt about D-FIB.

"I don't know."

"Llllloovve'sss...connnn..fuusss...inngg." WALL-E said. "Fffiiinnd...oouutt? Kkkknnoow...hheeerr...mmooorre?"

M-O couldn't help but agree with that. The only way to figure out his feelings was to spend time with her, alone.

"I will." With that, he raced off to work. WALL-E just watched, satisfied with himself.

After WALL-E and M-O's conversation, EVE went to D-FIB to do the same.

"_Excuse me, D-FIB, but I want to talk to you._"

D-FIB turned to look at her. "Okay."

EVE took D-FIB to a separate area so they could have a private conversation.

The extraterrestrial vegetation evaluator took a deep breath. "_I'm wondering, how do you feel about M-O?_"

D-FIB was taken back by the question. "_W-What?_"

"_Forgive me, but I saw you with him yesterday._" EVE explained. "_You looked lovestruck._"

D-FIB put a paddle up to the area where her mouth would've been, that tingling feeling returning.

"_It's okay. Just tell me._" EVE stated calmly.

D-FIB inhaled and then exhaled. "_Okay, okay. I think he's brave and kind, as he was willing to assist us on the _Axiom_, even though we were rogue robots. He also went against his directive. I also kind of think he's….cute? Is that the right word?_"

EVE had to resist the urge to squeal. Her friend was in love!

"What?" D-FIB asked, noticing the expression on EVE's face.

"_Isn't it obvious? You like him. As in, like-like._"

The defibrillator's blue LED eyes bulged on her screen. "_Really?_" she asked.

"_I should know. I know what it's like to be in love._"

D-FIB didn't know what to say. Love was still an entirely new concept to her. There was a difference between seeing it and feeling it. Could it really be?

EVE then said, "_However, I could be wrong. I suggest that you spend time with him. You can decide for yourself if you like him to that extent. That's how I fell for WALL-E. Even if I wasn't technically there._"

D-FIB chuckled a bit at that, having heard the story countless times. If it worked for EVE, surely it will work for her too.

"_You know what? I'll take your advice. I'm going to ask M-O to spend some time with me._" She then zoomed off to work.

If she could, EVE would've been smiling, also feeling content.

**So WALL-E and EVE set them up! Wonder how things are going to look next chapter...**

**So, that's Chapter 3 for you. CocoDisney out!**


	4. Everything in Motion

**I forgot to say this last chapter, but you might have noticed that I'm posting this on Wednesday, which is new for me. I don't have rehearsals until the afternoon, and I got to school early today, so I'm using the time to post this extra chapter. Now, let's see how things turn out, shall we?**

M-O and D-FIB both worked rather quickly, excitingly and nervously awaiting asking the other to hang out, as they weren't comfortable using the word "date" yet.

When finally the ten-minute break was announced, the two robots rushed towards each other, and, once again, ended up colliding.

"_Gosh, we've _really _got to slow down next time._" M-O commented as he dusted himself off.

"Uh-huh." D-FIB agreed as she regained her footing and levitated into the air.

M-O started taking deep breaths, blushing if he could. _You can do this, you can do this_, he assured himself. _But why am I so nervous? She's my friend, right? _As if that wasn't enough, his chest started pounding.

D-FIB began stuttering as she struggled to speak. _Why is this so hard? It's just M-O, the robot I might have a crush on…_ She too felt a thumping in her chest.

Finally, the two couldn't take it anymore.

"_I WAS WONDERING IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO HANG OUT WITH ME SOMETIME?!_" They shouted to each other in unison.

M-O and D-FIB paused, taking in what the other said. Then, M-O started snickering, and D-FIB couldn't help but join in. Soon, they were in stitches, laughing so hard they fell to the ground for the third time.

"_My, can you believe we went to each other for the same reason?_" M-O giggled. "_But to answer your question, of course I'll go hang out with you._"

D-FIB was filled with happiness when she heard that. M-O actually accepted her request! But she needed to return the favor.

"_And I'll go hang out with you._" she said, as they got up.

M-O pumped his brush into the air. He forgot his dignity for a second, yelling out, "Yes!"

D-FIB lost it. She never knew how funny M-O could be!

At the sound of her laughing, the cleaner-bot slowly realized what he just did. He hid his face, embarrassed. "_Sorry you had to see that._" he whispered, but loud enough so D-FIB could hear it.

"_There's nothing to be ashamed of._" D-FIB assured him.

The two smiled at each other in their own way. Unknown to them, they were being spied on.

The rest of the reject-bots, plus WALL-E and EVE, eagerly watched.

"_I can't believe it. D-FIB's always been a shy robot. I never thought she'd have the guts to ask M-O out._" VN-GO cheered quietly.

"_Well, the impossible comes true sometimes._" BRL-A, an umbrella-bot, reasoned.

"_Take a plant growing on Earth after centuries, for example._" L-T, a light-bot, said.

"_She looks happier than I've ever seen her._" PR-T, a beautician robot, noticed.

"_Can't argue with that._" VAQ-M, a vacuum-bot, stated.

"Shh!" EVE hissed, placing a finger on her screen.

Back to M-O and D-FIB, they were concluding their conversation.

"_So, we're meeting up tomorrow at the plant, right? Since it is our day off._" M-O said.

"_Yes, that sums it up. See you tomorrow!_" D-FIB replied.

"_Goodbye!_"

The break then ended. Everyone returned to work. M-O sort of danced his way back to the building he had been working on, skipping and twirling, a look of pure ecstasy in his eyes.

D-FIB began shouting out, "_Yes! Yes! I did it! I actually did it! And he said yes!_"

WALL-E and EVE smirked at each other, the first phase of their plan finished.

**Ooooh, now M-O and D-FIB are going to hang out. Or should I say, "date".**

**Stay tuned to see how things are going! CocoDisney out!**


	5. A Hangout or a Date?

**You decide! **

**Please don't accuse me of plagiarism. I always make sure to credit who I'm getting my material from. I'm saying this because this chapter is based off of Skylark Starflower's ****_MO's First Mud Puddle_****. I just thought it was so cute I had to include it. So, I'm just going to say this: I don't own the mentioned story. All rights go to its respective author.**

M-O wasn't sure how it was possible, but he felt an uncomfortable churning in his circuits. To add to the uneasiness, his mechanical heart was beating up a storm. He was positive he would've vomited by now if he were human.

He was at their agreed meeting place, by the plant. It was still a tiny green stem, but had begun to show signs of growing.

M-O was so nervous that he actually began visibly shaking. He couldn't think straight. Why was he making a big deal out of this? It was just a simple hangout with a friend, who he might have feelings for.

"M-O!"

At the sound of his name, M-O jerked around. Relief washed over him at the sight of D-FIB.

"Oh...D-FIB."

"_You look good._"

It was true. M-O had cleaned himself thoroughly, glad for the chance to do so. Since he couldn't do his full body by himself, he'd gotten a bath on the _Axiom_. Few of the robots had stayed behind to keep the spaceship in working order, in case it might be needed again.

"_Thanks...you do too._"

The bots then realized they hadn't really talked about what they were going to _do_. Well, now was a good time to improvise.

"_Hey, I was wondering…_" M-O started. "_...when did you first ignore your directive? You must've been really brave to do so. I was scared myself, until I met WALL-E._"

D-FIB felt tingling again at M-O's compliment. Unfortunately, the question brought back painful memories. She choked back a sob.

"_What's wrong? Was it something I said?_" M-O moved underneath the hovering defibrillator, in case she fell.

D-FIB straightened herself. "_Sorry, you didn't know. It's just something I don't really like talking about._"

M-O felt guilty. Out of nowhere, he blurted, "_Would you like a hug?"_

D-FIB's eyes grew wide as she looked at him in shock.

"_Oh, is it too much? I mean, we're friends but-_" M-O was cut off by a pair of paddles wrapping around him. Slowly, he melted into it.

His little body felt very soothing. D-FIB sighed happily in his embrace, being careful not to electrocute him.

M-O wished he had unconnected arms to hug with, but he just leaned into her hold, the feeling of being so close to her sending shivers down his back.

The hug lasted for a long time. When they finally broke free of each other, D-FIB said, "_Thank you, M-O. You don't know how much I needed that._"

"_It was the least I could do._" M-O replied. "_If you want, we can talk about something else._"

D-FIB grinned, and accepted. The two then proceeded to talk about their friends, interests, and a lot of other things.

"_I will admit, I was a neat-freak. So much, in fact, it even drove my cleaning crew crazy. I didn't think much about it. All I thought about was my directive back in those days. Then, one day, I needed a replacement part, so I was sent to the Repair Ward. I passed by in a room full of malfunctioning robots. As I was being fixed, I asked about them. I was told they were robots who broke the rules, and, because of it, injured themselves and nothing more. I was perplexed about it. I soon forgot about it when I was put back to work. It came to mind again when I was called to clean up a paint mess that was on the wall. Apparently, VN-GO had decided to disobey an order to cover some scratches on the wall and instead just did what he wanted. I wasn't sure how he could hurt himself because of that, though. After that, I became suspicious of what really caused the broken parts. _

"_I asked VN-GO about it the other day. He told me that when he was caught by GO-4 painting the wall with the wrong colors, he was told to stop, and when he refused, GO-4 sent a pack of stewards. They attacked him, causing him to malfunction, then made up a cover story to tell the staff at the Repair Ward. I was angry when I heard that. I mean, I know GO-4 was only doing what he was told, but should a directive really be worth the cost of one robot's reputation and condition?_"

M-O paused when he realized how long he had been talking. D-FIB had absorbed every word, some of it sounding very familiar. She then remembered what it was, but decided not to tell him. At least, not for now.

"_You started questioning things even before you met WALL-E?_" she asked.

"_I did. I had to hide it, though. I was scared to come out and show my true feelings. You know what happened next. I should've been thinking of what you might have endured with the stewards before asking my earlier question. You must've had your own tangles with them, right?_"

D-FIB nodded. "_Yeah. I admit, they still haunt me to this day._"

"_Oh, I'm sorry about that._" M-O then went quiet.

In an effort to lift the gloomy atmosphere they were under, D-FIB said, "_Hey, at least we can be who we want to be now._"

M-O smiled a little. "_I don't even mind dirt that much anymore._"

A mischievous glint passed through D-FIB's eyes. "Oh, really?"

"_I mean, I do prefer for things to stay clean, but now I know that life can't be sparkling clean all the time._"

"_So you won't mind if I do _this_?_" With that, D-FIB swiped a handful of dirt and hurled it at M-O, hitting him straight in the chest, leaving a dusty stain.

At first, M-O said nothing as he stared at the spot. Then, his eyes formed into upward yellow crescents, lowered his roller into the ground, then turned on the brush at full speed. Waves of dirt spewed all around, some of it landing on D-FIB. Both of them laughed as the battle continued all over the place. Eventually, they grew tired of it. They went and sat down on a bench, the very same one WALL-E had taken EVE to.

The robots basked in each other's company. Neither could remember a time when they had been so happy, aside from the day the _Axiom_ landed.

"_You know, I enjoyed my time with you today, M-O._" D-FIB told him.

"Me too." M-O responded.

D-FIB looked up. The sun was in the middle of the sky, meaning it was noon. Had that much time passed already?

"_I'd love to spend more time with you, but I need a recharge. Goodbye._" M-O said as he leaped off the bench and went in the direction of the _Axiom_. Although he had been offered to stay in WALL-E's trailer, M-O had politely declined, knowing that the reject-bots would want to, and he didn't want to take up any space. Besides, he already had his own kiosk on the ship.

D-FIB was in deep thought. About the day she had. EVE was right, it did help her come to a final answer about her feelings. She liked M-O. No, that wasn't enough.

Yes, she was positive.

She loved him.

**Sorry if you feel that D-FIB figured out her feelings too early. But, she isn't going to tell him just yet. Besides, being a reject-bot, she has more experience when it comes to emotion. And M-O doesn't.**

**I decided to do some backstory for our favorite cleaner-bot. Tell me what you think of it!**

**What is D-FIB hiding? And what does it have to do with M-O's backstory?**

**I'm sure you have many questions, but school's about to start. CocoDisney out!**


	6. Advice from the Experts

**Welcome back, everybody! Our main characters are in need of more help!**

"EVE, EVE!"

Said robot turned around to see D-FIB rushing towards her, an excited expression on her face. Normally, EVE would spend her day off with WALL-E, but there were times when she wanted to have the day to herself, today being one of those days.

D-FIB screeched to a halt, then started talking a million miles a minute, EVE not understanding a word she was saying.

"_Woah, woah! Slow down! Speak more clearly! Please._" EVE said, raising her hands up.

D-FIB sucked in a breath, then spoke again.

"_EVE, you were right! I do love M-O!_" she squealed joyfully.

The white plant-finder smiled, her suspicions confirmed.

"_The thing is, I don't know how to tell him. I'm just so nervous. What if he doesn't return my feelings?_" D-FIB asked, this time with a worried tone.

"_How does he act around you? That's how I found out WALL-E's feelings. Aside from the tape, of course._" EVE said.

"_I can say he cares about me. He also seems….happy._"

"_Then there's chance he does love you back. This doesn't mean you have to tell him right away, though. Tell him when it feels right. If you're too nervous, tell him through subtle ways. Like body language, for example. I told WALL-E through hand-holding._"

D-FIB took all the advice in. She was still new to this, after all.

"_Thanks, EVE._"

"_You're welcome. If you need more advice, feel free to ask me._"

M-O made his way to his charging station, immediately plugging himself in. As his battery filled up, his thoughts went to D-FIB.

She was a nice robot. He couldn't believe she had once been a reject. She was shy, but was fun-loving. He found himself wanting to make her happy. In return, it made him happy, too.

He could say he liked her. Love, though, he still wasn't so sure about it. It just felt a little too...touchy for his tastes. Sure, he was experiencing all the signs, but still.

A _ding!_ alerted him that he had been fully recharged. M-O looked at the time. It was the afternoon, so there were still some hours left in the day. He wheeled out of his kiosk.

"Hhhiii!"

With a surprised squeak, M-O swiveled around to see who it was.

"WALL-E?"

"M-O!"

M-O tilted his head, confused why his friend was here.

"Hhhoooww….wwaass...iit?"

One guess to what he was talking about.

"Good." M-O replied. He tried to hide it, but WALL-E could sense a smile in his voice.

"Ddooo….yyyoouu...kknnoooww?"

"I do like her."

"Llllooovve...hhherr?"

"Not sure."

WALL-E raised one of his eyebrows. When he met EVE, he knew immediately what he felt thanks to his favorite movie, _Hello, Dolly!_ M-O, on the other hand, didn't have that type of training. Maybe it would help if he knew more about the subject.

"Cccoomme."

M-O obeyed, following WALL-E out of the _Axiom_ and all the way to his trailer. It took a while.

Inside, M-O inspected the many things WALL-E had collected over the years. They were all covered with filth, but he knew better than to touch them without permission. Hal, WALL-E's pet cockroach, skittered over some of them, chirping.

M-O watched as WALL-E inserted a tape into a movie player, causing an ipod's screen to light up and show some moving images. Joyful singing blared out of the speakers.

WALL-E pulled a giant magnifying glass over the tiny screen, enlarging it. M-O stared at it.

"Wwwaatcchh."

For a while, the robots watched the movie. At first, M-O had no idea why his pal was showing him this, as the vision of people dancing and singing had nothing to do with his dilemma. Then, the scene switched.

It was a man and a woman singing a duet to each other. They were holding hands. They looked like they were in...love.

M-O turned to WALL-E as the film ended, now understanding. "Thanks." he said quietly.

WALL-E smiled, obviously replying _You're welcome_.

The waste allocation load-lifter: Earth-class bot then began searching through his shelves, eventually unearthing a small object. He handed it to M-O.

The cleaning droid looked at it. It was square-shaped, with a tiny rectangular screen and a few buttons.

"What is this?"

WALL-E did some more digging in his shelves. He came out with a small cassette tape. He inserted it into the device, then pressed a button.

It was a song. A song about searching for love. How painful it was to live without it.

They listened to it until it ended. M-O had to admit, the song was rather good.

"Name?"

"'Ssssooomme….bboooddy…..tooo….Llllooovvve'. Qqquueeennn."

"Keep it?"

WALL-E nodded.

M-O eyed the tape, an idea forming. He was sure D-FIB would love the song.

**Ooooh, what's M-O planning? **

**"Somebody to Love" is one of my favorite Queen songs. Couldn't resist adding it in. As always, the song belongs to its respective owners.**

**Anyway, it's International Women's Day today! I'm saying this, just because. And that I'm a girl. (Yes, gender reveal!)**

**I don't think I will post tomorrow, as I have yet another color guard competition. Not looking forward to getting up at five in the morning, then an hour-and-fifteen-minute-long bus ride...**

**Anyway, we'll find out what M-O's been up too next time. CocoDisney out!**


	7. Love in Song

**I'm back. We got first place at the competition! **

**Now, let's see what happens.**

If there was one word to describe D-FIB today, it was worried.

M-O hadn't showed up for work in a long time. A few weeks, to be exact.

It was affecting her work progress. So much, in fact, that she was sent to the Repair Ward. Right now, she was nervously awaiting her turn. Not counting her malfunction, there was nothing wrong with her physically, it was her emotional state that was broken.

D-FIB had asked countless robots where M-O was, but no one seemed to know. Not even WALL-E, the last bot to have seen him, knew where he had gone, and the humans seemed very secretive about it.

"All done!"

"Thanks!" said a familiar voice. Could it be?

The now-replaced glass slide moved over to reveal...him. Yes!

D-FIB couldn't resist. "M-O!" she yelled joyfully, flying over and grabbing him in a big bear hug.

M-O was dazed for a second, then shook his head and asked, "D-FIB?"

She nodded in confirmation. She then let go of him.

"_I was so worried when you haven't been showing up to work! I thought something bad happened!_" D-FIB explained.

"Oh….sorry." M-O apologized, hanging his head.

"_It doesn't matter now. I just want to know happened that caused you to be in here for so long. What happened?_"

"_Actually, nothing was wrong with me. I just came in here to get an improvement._"

"_What?! Why didn't you tell anybody before you disappeared?_"

"_I wanted to keep it a surprise. Specifically, for...you._" M-O tingle-blushed at the last word.

D-FIB was touched. "_Well, I'm here now. Show me._"

M-O chuckled a bit. "_Notice anything different about my appearance?_" He raised his arms up.

At the exposed area, D-FIB noticed that a small gray device with a few buttons and a screen had been embedded in there.

"_What does it do?_"

"_I'll show you. This is the real surprise._" With that, he pulled his brush closer to his chest, close enough so it pressed down a button. Numbers popped up on the screen, counting down as voices drifted through the air.

Music then came along with them. D-FIB had heard enough tunes from WALL-E's recorder to know that it was a song that was playing. She listened closely to the lyrics.

Love. The song was about love! This must be a good sign of his feelings!

She found herself humming along to the best of her ability, as she had never heard the song before. M-O noticed and contributed his own voice in.

When the song ended, D-FIB grinned. "_That song was good. I assume WALL-E gave it to you?_"

M-O nodded. "_He also gave me this tape player. I decided to have it installed in myself so I could play it whenever I wanted to. Also, so I wouldn't lose it. And obviously, for you. In case you're wondering, this song is called 'Somebody to Love'. By Queen, whoever that is. When I heard this, I knew you would love it._"

"_And you were right._" D-FIB confirmed.

"_Anyway, I think we should go. I've worried the others long enough._" M-O turned towards the exit.

"_But I have an appointment here. You've worried me so much that I haven't been able to work as well as I normally do. Apparently, they think something is wrong with me._" D-FIB grumbled the last sentence.

M-O's eyes grew as large as saucers. He facepalmed with his brush. "_Oh, I am so sorry. If it weren't for me, you wouldn't have to go through this unnecessary appointment._"

"_It's okay. You didn't know this would happen._"

M-O removed his roller from his face. "_Can I at least keep you company until you have to go in?_" he asked meekly.

D-FIB smiled. "Of course."

The robots chatted with each other for a while. Once or twice, D-FIB almost revealed her secret, but decided at the last moment that it wasn't the right time.

Finally, D-FIB's name was called. Reluctantly, she went in. M-O gave her an encouraging look.

To his surprise, a few minutes later, she returned. "Clear?" he asked.

D-FIB nodded. "_They did offer to repair my defibrillators, but I declined._"

"Why?" M-O questioned.

"_I've been a reject-bot for so long. My malfunction has become a part of who I am. And I don't want to let that go. Also, I need it for work. And it serves as a reminder..._"

"Huh?"

Realizing the last words, D-FIB covered her screen. "_N-Nothing!_"

M-O gave a concerned look, but decided not to pressure her. She could tell him on her own time.

D-FIB turned to the door. "Shall we?"

The robots went out of the Repair Ward.

**Another hint of D-FIB's past. M-O seems really curious about it...**

**Is M-O beginning to discover his feelings?**

**Next chapter, we'll finally get a look at D-FIB's backstory and how it connects with M-O's. CocoDisney out!**


	8. Just Kiss Already!

**Hello! M-Oislife, I can tell you I have been getting over a hundred views, but, if you want, you can promote this story on one of yours.**

All of the reject-bots, minus D-FIB, plus WALL-E and EVE, gathered in WALL-E's trailer.

"_It's been a few weeks and neither one of them has made a move! I mean, come on!_" VN-GO whined.

"_Just give them t-_" PR-T started.

"_Don't finish that!_"

BRL-A flapped his umbrella up. "_Look, we all know there's a spark between them. And you're impatient to literally see that. Not every robot can fall in love as fast as WALL-E and EVE did._"

EVE stepped up. "_Also, M-O still doesn't know he loves D-FIB. That does explain his side of the equation. And D-FIB is shy. She keeps telling me that she will confess her feelings, but has yet to do so._"

Even though he didn't understand a word of what was being said, WALL-E still had an idea of what the topic was. He knew EVE would translate for him.

"_Think we should set them up?_" L-T asked.

"_You do know we already did that._" EVE pointed out.

"_I know, but maybe more…...romantically?_"

"_That's actually not a bad idea. I like it!_" VAQ-M approved, before sneezing out dust everywhere.

HAN-S shook himself free of the particles. "_I agree as well. Things have gotten to the point where neither one of them is going to make a move without a little pressure._"

EVE turned from WALL-E, who she had been explaining the situation to. "_Does everyone agree?_" she asked.

Everybody nodded. "_I guess we can…_"

"_Then let's do it!_" VN-GO cheered, speeding out of the trailer, the others following him.

EVE flew right in front of him. "_Wait! We need a plan!_"

"_Aw, don't worry, I have one._"

"_You could've at least told us before barging out of there._"

"_I was going to anyway, but, since you asked for it, I'll tell you all right now._" The robots all huddled as VN-GO explained his plan.

M-O hummed "Somebody to Love" as he took a stroll through a garden. Or what was the beginning of one. Right now, it was still just a patch of land filled with dirt and trash, but the humans had set it aside to transform it into one.

He just couldn't seem to get the song out of his mechanical brain. He didn't mind _listening_ to it, it just always reminded him of _her_.

M-O and D-FIB had hung out a few more times during the past few weeks, whether it was a day off or a break. Despite all the time spent with her and WALL-E's help, he _still_ couldn't figure out his feelings. Why did this have to be so complicated?

M-O touched his cassette player. The only downside to having it was that he now had to put on a protective cover whenever he did his job, as the water and cleaning substances could break it.

"Hey, M-O!"

The microbe-obliterator turned to see a bunch of robots heading towards him. He could make out WALL-E, VN-GO, VAQ-M, and BRL-A.

M-O raised one of his eyes. "What?!" he yelled.

"_Come._" VN-GO said simply. "_We want to show you something._"

M-O shrugged and followed the group.

D-FIB suspiciously went with the other half of the group, which was EVE, PR-T, L-T, and HAN-S. She had a feeling that they were up to something. Whatever it was, it better be good.

"_And here we are!_" EVE announced. At the same time, M-O and the others showed up. They were all at the plant, which had grown a few inches.

Both groups shoved their confused targets towards each other, then ran off. What they were doing slowly sunk in.

"Uhh.._Since we're both here, and running away is not an option, might as well make the most of this._" M-O said.

"_Yes, I guess so._" D-FIB agreed.

M-O rolled up to the plant that had been the start of everything. He watched as a gentle wind made it swish back and forth. Off in the distance, the sun started to set, painting the sky with shades of oranges and pinks.

The artificial sky on the _Axiom_ could not do any justice to this beauty.

He caught sight of D-FIB. She looked beautiful when next to the sunset, with the colors reflecting off of her white material.

"_What are you staring at?_" D-FIB asked, breaking M-O out of his trance.

"_Oh, just at the sunset. You should see it._"

D-FIB did as she was told.

"_It truly is a wonder. I wish we landed on Earth a _long _time ago._"

"Me too."

The robots watched as day faded into night, a few words exchanged between now and then.

As the remnants of the sun sunk below the horizon, D-FIB suddenly gasped and started to cry softly.

M-O whipped his head around, concern etched into his eyes. "_What's wrong?_"

D-FIB sniffled. "_I-I'm s-sorry. Remember your question about my directive?_"

"Uh-huh."

"_Well, I just got a flashback._"

Without thinking, M-O said, "Tell me."

D-FIB just stared at him.

M-O quickly clapped his brush over his screen. "_Oh, right. You don't like talking about it._"

"_No, no. It's okay. In fact, I think it's about time I opened up to someone about this._" D-FIB took a deep breath, then everything she had been hiding for so long came pouring out.

"_I don't remember how long ago it was, but I was a fairly new robot, only on the line for a few weeks. Like you, I only thought about my directive and nothing else. Then, one day, this happened…_"

_D-FIB watched as the patient was taken away. Once again, she had saved a life and told she did a good job. _

_The defibrillator-bot stared at her paddles. She knew she had done good. She was resurrecting people every day. Then why did it feel like something was...missing?_

_A beeping sound occured. D-FIB checked it out and saw that she needed a recharge. A line lit up in front of her, and, as always, she followed it._

_The line lead her to a busy hallway full of robots. She kept going, wanting to get to her kiosk as fast as possible, when she heard a commotion._

_D-FIB tried to ignore it, but curiosity eventually overrode her purpose. She cautiously swerved out of her path, only hearing a buzzer and nothing else. She followed the source of where the commotion was coming from, to find a ghastly sight._

_A VN-GO unit was on the ground, sparking and shaking, some of its metal ripped off and scattered around and wires sticking out, stewards surrounding it. On the wall behind the robot, paint of all colors had been splotched around._

_GO-4 stood in the middle of the stewards. D-FIB could hear him speaking with AUTO on a device._

"Take that VN-GO unit to the Repair Ward. And get a M-O unit to clean the mess up." _AUTO ordered._

"Yes, sir." _GO-4 obeyed._

_One of the SECUR-T bots picked up the broken VN-GO unit using a laser beam and took it away. _

_D-FIB forced herself to move back to her line, unable to get the sight out of her head. _

"_Wait, you saw that?_" M-O cut in.

D-FIB nodded, trying not to cry. Nevertheless, she continued on.

_For a while, D-FIB slowly gained her personality. She still did her job without any questions, but she had suspicions of what had happened to the VN-GO bot, especially when she didn't see it again. _

_One fateful day, the answer came to her._

_She was on her way to work when she heard sirens. She immediately rushed to find out what was happening. She screamed at what she saw._

_A bunch of stewards cornered a L-T unit, about ready to attack the tiny bot. D-FIB couldn't just ignore it. That would be inhumane, even though she wasn't human._

"_Stop!" she shouted._

_GO-4, who was also there, turned to her. "_Who are you to be telling us what to do? And why are you off your line? Return at once!"

"No! What has this bot ever done to you?" _D-FIB floated over to the quivering light-bot and stroked its head, careful not to let her defibrillators touch it._

_GO-4 was growing impatient. "_D-FIB Unit 101, if you don't follow the rules, you will have to be punished."

"..._I still refused to move. I don't regret defending L-T, but I do regret not fighting back for what was happening next. That's why when I saw you having trouble with the stewards, M-O, I couldn't just stand there. I had to help. I decided that if I couldn't save myself, I might as well save another._"

M-O took in this new information, a nice warm feeling flowing through his system. He noticed D-FIB looked like she was going to break down as she tried to get the next sentence out.

"_It's okay, D-FIB. Deep breaths. Take your time. I'll be patient._" M-O soothed.

D-FIB let out a few hiccups, then continued with her story.

"_They attacked me. All these stewards, surrounding me. I was so scared I forgot about my defibrillators. They took advantage of that, beating them up so badly they looked like they were going to explode. After what seemed like a long time, someone hit my shutdown button…_"

_D-FIB rebooted her system with a gasp. As her vision cleared, she saw that she was in a pen in a room full of robots. She recognized VN-GO and L-T, both with red boots fitted on them._

"W-Where am I?" _she asked, frightened._

"In the Repair Ward. You got busted for something too, huh?" _VN-GO said._

_In a flash, memories of what happened before resurfaced._

"Y-Yes-s. I was trying to defend this L-T unit." _D-FIB gestured at said robot._

_L-T turned to her. "_I just want to say, thank you for trying to stick up for me back there. Not every robot would be as brave as you to do that."

"Oh, you're welcome. I guess I just went with my instincts instead of my directive."

"You too? Cool! I did the same." _VN-GO stated proudly._

"VN-GO is my best friend. After he was taken here, I wondered what it would be life would be like outside a directive. So I tried it today. It was a lot of fun before I got caught." _L-T explained._

_At a closer look, D-FIB could see cracks and broken parts on the other two robots. She inspected her own body and saw the same. She too had a red boot._

"How come no one has repaired us yet?"

"Oh, by their own words, the staff is busy. They claim to not have any time to fix _us_." _VN-GO said sarcastically._

"Well, might as well make the most of our time here. I'm D-FIB."

"I'm VN-GO."

"And I'm L-T."

"_...the others eventually joined us. When I finally got a turn, it was the day WALL-E came on the ship. You can imagine the joy I felt at finally being free. I'll never take it for granted again._"

M-O mulled over her story. She was a strong robot, having pulled through so much. If he'd been in her position, he was sure he would've given up.

D-FIB felt relief at the fact that she had shared her backstory with someone she loved. It had been bottled up inside her for so long, and the cork had finally been popped out of the top.

"_I...had no idea. I can't imagine going through what you have been through._" M-O admitted.

"_I don't blame you. It was hard._"

M-O began shuffling closer to her until he was a few inches away. He felt this strange connection, like he was _meant_ to be by her side.

The robots stood there for a few minutes in silence. Deep down, D-FIB was conflicted over telling M-O about her feelings. She didn't want to be cliche about it, as she had just revealed her past, but they were also alone.

Her thoughts were interrupted by some sudden shouting. Both she and M-O swung around to see WALL-E and EVE heading towards them, with excited expressions on their faces.

"_What are you two doing here?_" M-O grumbled.

"_Sorry to barge in here, but we have exciting news to tell!_" EVE squealed. She raised her hand. There was something shiny glinting around her fourth finger.

"Oooh...pretty." D-FIB breathed.

WALL-E gestured to himself and EVE. "Mmmmeee…..Eee-vahh….wweeddiinngg."

"What?" M-O asked, wanting to know what that meant.

"_A wedding is a ceremony that binds two beings together for eternity. Usually, it's for humans, but since WALL-E and I want to be together forever, we decided to try it out. And we started by picking out rings!_" EVE explained.

WALL-E smiled, then showed his hand as well. The faint gleam of something on it shone through the darkness.

"Oh..._well, congratulations!_" D-FIB said.

"_I give you mine as well._" M-O stated.

"Thanks!" said EVE.

The newly-engaged robot couple then left to tell everyone else.

D-FIB looked at the sky. "_Well, it's late. I think we both need to go home._"

"_I agree._"

"_Goodbye._"

As he watched her form disappear into the darkness, M-O had a thought.

After hearing all that D-FIB had been through, he had finally come to a conclusion about his feelings.

He loved her.

**About time, don't you think, M-O?**

**D-FIB's number being 101 was something random I came up with. Then I realized that's the same number M-O has and thought it was cute.**

**So, what do you think of D-FIB's backstory?**

**Okay, probably not the best chapter title, but it was all I could come up with.**

**Expect an update Thursday! CocoDisney out!**


	9. Somebody to Love

**Chapter 9! Only four more left!**

Over the next few weeks, all anybody could think about was WALL-E and EVE's wedding.

M-O and D-FIB hardly had any time to see each other, but for their friends' sake they put up with it.

WALL-E had M-O be his best man, or robot in this case, as the cleaning droid was his best friend. EVE made D-FIB one of her bridesmaids.

The male rejects were WALL-E's groomsmen, and PR-T was another bridesmaid. Captain B. McCrea was to preside over the ceremony.

Finally, the big day arrived.

The marriage took place at the plant. All of the robots and humans were invited.

WALL-E, M-O, and the groomsmen wore bowties. The bridesmaids had necklaces and bracelets.

As EVE made her way down the aisle, a lacy white veil with green leaves woven in on her head and holding a bouquet of metal flowers (as it was impossible to get real ones at the moment), M-O gave a quick wink to D-FIB. She returned it.

As the newlyweds said their vows and sealed their marriage with a kiss, everybody went wild. They cheered and clapped and yelled their congratulations.

At the wedding reception, while the humans sat at tables and ate, the robots hung out, talking and wishing good luck on their marriage to WALL-E and EVE.

M-O just finished his conversation with them when somebody announced it was time for dancing. WALL-E and EVE clearly had been practicing, because they immediately went out onto the floor and impressed everyone with their skills.

As some other humans and robots joined them, D-FIB shyly made her way to M-O.

"_Hey, I was wondering...may I have this dance?_" she asked, holding her paddle out.

M-O felt tingling rush up on his cheeks. "_Oh, of c-course._" he stuttered.

The two bots began to awkwardly try to copy what they were seeing the others doing. It didn't help that M-O couldn't wrap his arms around her, D-FIB was doing her best not to give him an electric jolt, and most of the beings they watched weren't good at it either.

They still had fun though, laughing at their errors and commenting on the songs that were playing.

"_I like weddings, but I could use a break. Care to join me?_" M-O stuck his brush out, bowing like a gentleman.

"_Of course._" D-FIB strung her paddle through his roller.

The robots wove their way out of the crowd and went to an open area nearby where the sunset was. It was something they both liked seeing, especially with each other.

As they stared at the orange sphere lowering into the sky, both were thinking about their feelings for each other. D-FIB decided she had waited long enough to tell him.

"Hey, M-O?"

"_Yes?_"

"_There's something I've been wanting to tell you for quite a while now…_"

M-O tingle-blushed. "_I'm listening._"

D-FIB tried to speak, but something seemed to be blocking her voice. Why did this have to happen, out of all times?

M-O had a hunch of what she wanted to tell him. If she was too nervous, then….

_**Zzzzz!**_

D-FIB gasped and leaned back, not believing what just happened. M-O kissed her. Kissed her!

The pleasant rush of electricity in her circuits told her it was all true. The love of her life had given her a spark!

M-O looked away shyly. "_I had a feeling of what you wanted to tell me._" he explained. "_I thought I might help, as you looked like you were having trouble._"

D-FIB grinned. "_Thank you. Now, let me help you?_"

M-O turned around, smirking. "_Come here._" he cooed.

That was all she needed to hear.

The robots pressed their screens against each other, this time with no electric spark. They nuzzled their foreheads together, moaning with pleasure.

M-O began humming "Somebody to Love", and D-FIB quickly joined him. The humming turned into singing.

"Can anybody…" M-O sang.

"...find me..." D-FIB replied.

"...somebody..."

"...to…"

"...love." They finished together.

When they pulled away, smiling, M-O said, "_I guess I can say this now. I love you, D-FIB._"

"_I love you too, M-O._"

"_Now I know how WALL-E feels about EVE._"

"_Me too, only vice-versa. It's all so..._"

"Clear?" M-O asked.

D-FIB looked at him blankly.

"_It was the first word I ever heard you say._" the cleaner-bot explained.

They chuckled and leaned into another kiss.

WALL-E and EVE were taking a break from the party when they noticed. Both wanted to start cheering and clapping at their plan's success, but they didn't want to interrupt their fellow robot couple's romantic moment.

As they broke their kiss, M-O commented, "_This reminds me of something._"

D-FIB was curious. "_Can you tell me?_"

"_You know how WALL-E and EVE had a space dance?_"

"Yes_._" Again, D-FIB had heard the story before.

"_Well...I saw them._"

"_Really?_"

"_Yes. I was taking a break from scouting for WALL-E's tracks by looking out a window when they happened to fly by. I think that was the first time I ever felt true happiness._"

"Huh."

"_Yes. If they could be happy, I thought I could too. I felt as if I could jump through the window and join them in flight. Anything seemed possible at that moment. Alas, my directive then interrupted._" M-O's head dropped down.

D-FIB took this in. "_Do you still want that? I mean, I know you found happiness here, obviously, but do you still want to dance in space?_"

"_I actually haven't thought about that. But, thinking about it now, I guess I still kind of do…_"

As the robots spent the rest of the evening together, D-FIB thought about that.

She didn't know how, but she was going to make sure M-O's wish came true.

**The long-awaited moment!**

**If you don't know what M-O is talking about, check out my other ****_WALL-E_**** fic, ****_Is This What is Called Happiness?_**

**M-Oislife, I assure you that you can still do the dare I posted for M-O and D-FIB. Besides, I was the one who suggested it. Keep this in mind when you decide to update again.**

**Spring Break is tomorrow and lasts a week, but I have schoolwork I need to catch up on, so I don't know when I'll update again. CocoDisney out!**


	10. First Things First

**I'm back! I apologize in advance, as this is a filler chapter.**

A few days later, D-FIB approached WALL-E and EVE. By now, everyone knew of her relationship with M-O. Everyone was still recovering from the wedding, so no one had gone back to work yet.

"_Hi._"

"_Oh, hey D-FIB. What brings you here?_" EVE asked.

"_I was talking with M-O the other day. He said that he saw your space dance._"

"_Really? I thought John and Mary were the only ones._"

WALL-E had started to pick up on learning the code, so he understood the basic idea of what the conversation was about.

"_It was the first time he ever felt true happiness. He wanted also to join you two. When I asked him about it, he admitted he still wanted to be able to dance in space. To be honest, I kind of do, too…_" D-FIB trailed off.

WALL-E rolled up to her. "Caap...taaiiinn….hheellpp."

"What?"

EVE translated. "_He says that the Captain might be able to help you._"

"_You're right. I'll go right now._"

"_If you want, we can come with you._" EVE offered.

"_I'd like that very much, thank you._"

The three robots made their way to the _Axiom_, where Captain McCrea resided for the time being.

They knocked on his door. A voice said, "Come in."

WALL-E, EVE, and D-FIB went up to McCrea by the computer. He was getting as much information as he could about Earth.

McCrea looked up. He was still very chubby, but was definitely thinner than he had been not so long ago.

"WALL-E, EVE! My good friends! And D-FIB! Congratulations on your new relationship with M-O, by the way! What brings you all here?"

D-FIB went to a nearby window. She pointed up at the sky. "Space dance."

McCrea raised an eyebrow, confused.

EVE intertwined her hands with WALL-E's, then began spinning around with him. D-FIB gestured to them, then at the sky again.

"Okay, I know WALL-E and EVE had a space dance. What exactly are you asking?"

D-FIB huffed, frustrated. EVE gave her a comforting pat on the back. WALL-E got an idea.

"Cccoomme."

Everybody followed WALL-E out of the ship. It took a while, as McCrea was still a bit slow when it came to walking.

WALL-E searched around until he found a suitable piece of metal. He opened up his laser, then burned a picture on the metal.

When he was done, WALL-E showed everybody what was on it.

M-O and D-FIB's names were written next to each other. In the background, there were stars and planets.

McCrea's eyes widened in understanding. "Oh, I see. You want to dance in space with M-O."

D-FIB nodded.

"Well, I'm not sure if anyone is ready to go back into space, but I'm not against this. Does M-O agree?"

D-FIB made a zipping motion across her screen.

"You want to keep it a surprise? Sure."

McCrea then remembered something. "You do realize that neither you nor M-O are built for a zero-gravity environment. However, WALL-E wasn't, either, and he was perfectly fine. We will still have to make some modifications, as M-O can't fly and your flight ability is not as strong as EVE's."

D-FIB stored this information in.

"I'm sure we can borrow one of the ships. We don't know how long this is going to take, but we won't stop until we're finished. Are you satisfied, D-FIB?"

"Yes. Bye!"

"Goodbye."

D-FIB waved and left, along with WALL-E and EVE.

M-O relaxed on the Lido Deck, near the pool. It was something he did nowadays when he needed to think.

D-FIB had taken over his whole world.

Memories were replaying over and over again in his head. Her saving him from the stewards. Passing the plant. Watching it get rooted into the ground. Formally introducing themselves. Bumping into each other, twice. Hanging out. Opening up. Confessing. Their first kiss.

M-O felt like the luckiest robot in the world every time he was around D-FIB. They would always sing their favorite song, and do something fun.

"Each morning, I get up, I die a little. Can barely stand on my feet!" M-O belted out loud suddenly.

He stopped. Why did he do that? It was like there was so much inside him, he had to vent it out.

He then realized that love was hard to contain, so he had to let it out somehow. He continued.

"Take a look in the mirror and cry. Lord, what you're doing to me…."

He was glad he was the only one there.

**So, things are set. And M-O's trying to get used to being in love.**

**I'm not sure when I'm posting again, but stay tuned. CocoDisney out!**


	11. Starry Surprises

**Sorry for the wait, everybody. I had internet issues. Also. at least where I live, spring has sprung!**

Over the next few months, M-O and D-FIB's relationship grew. Despite not living there, M-O often woke up to find himself cuddled next to his girlfriend in WALL-E's trailer.

They went on many dates, gave each other gifts, all while D-FIB kept her surprise a secret from the cleaner-bot. She often went to see how it was going. Little did she know, M-O had a surprise of his own.

He first thought of it the day after WALL-E and EVE's wedding. But, since they had just started dating, he decided to sleep on it. But as his love for D-FIB grew, he found that he wanted to do it more than ever.

M-O had once again came to WALL-E for help. The trash compactor was more than happy to. Now, he was sure that he got it all down.

"_Hey, M-O!_"

The little droid turned around to see his love heading towards him. "D-FIB!" he called back.

The two robots kissed and embraced. "_I've got something for you!_" she screamed excitingly.

M-O was curious. "_In that case, lead the way._" He held his brush out.

D-FIB giggled, amused. She looped her paddle through his roller, then began pulling him along.

They went all the way to the _Axiom_, where McCrea, WALL-E, and EVE were waiting.

M-O was perplexed. When they stopped, he asked, "_What's in store for me?_"

"_Oh, just you wait. I promise, you'll love it._" D-FIB said as if it were a secret, about to be revealed.

M-O just shrugged. D-FIB knew him pretty well. She knew of his likes and dislikes.

"Well, come on, everybody. We don't want to keep M-O in anticipation." McCrea said as he started walking inside the spaceship. The robots followed him.

They went into a large room with ships of all sizes. M-O, WALL-E, and EVE were familiar with it; it was the room where the probes would get unloaded, and the cleaning crew would clear them of foreign contaminants.

"Before we go, M-O, D-FIB, we need to get you both prepped for this." McCrea went to a nearby robot, who was carrying some stuff. M-O rolled up, wondering what it was. The captain took a small red thing that looked like a backpack, except it had rocket thrusters and a strap that ran across. He slid it over M-O's body. It had clearly been built just for him.

"This is a jetpack. It will help you fly. To activate it, just press down on this button." McCrea gestured to the strap that sat just below M-O's roller. "For direction, just use your body."

M-O scooted to D-FIB. "_Is this why you asked for my measurements?_" he whispered.

D-FIB nodded, remembering that time. Then she too was fitted with a jetpack.

"I think we're ready to go. Everybody, inside!" McCrea ordered. They went into one of the spaceships.

Some robots in a nearby control booth started the launch, and they were off!

As a precaution, all the robots were strapped in the booths where the EVE probes usually were, and for good reason, as they found out. If they could, they would've definitely started feeling nauseous.

The ship smashed through the satellite-infested atmosphere, and slowed down once it was a short distance away from Earth.

The bots unstrapped themselves, and gazed outside, WALL-E, EVE, and M-O remembering the times they had seen the starry sight.

D-FIB was immediately awestruck by it. "_I can see why you love this view._" she told M-O.

The small bot nodded. In his mind, he was slowly piecing together the puzzle. Space, jetpack, D-FIB knowing him very well, WALL-E and EVE also being there….

Wait a minute.

"_Are we going to...have a space dance?!_" M-O asked out loud.

D-FIB, shocked, said "_Well, you said that you wanted to, and I thought, if you want to, you're going to. Surprise, M-O!_"

M-O jumped up and down in happiness, giving D-FIB a spark-kiss. "_Oh, thank you, thank you!_"

D-FIB tingle-blushed bashfully. "_You're welcome. I just did what any girlfriend would do for her boyfriend._"

"_No. You did what YOU would do._" M-O argued.

The hovering defibrillator just grabbed her paddle and rubbed it awkwardly.

"I think we're at a good spot. M-O, D-FIB, you two may go out when you're ready." McCrea called from another room.

M-O turned to look at WALL-E and EVE. "Not going?"

"_WALL-E and I already did this. It's only fair you two get the same chance with no one around. Not to say we won't be watching from here, though. That's why we came along._" EVE explained.

The cleaner-bot was touched. Without warning, he gave them a hug. WALL-E and EVE returned it. "_Thank you._" M-O whispered.

"Fffooorr….wwhhhaatt?" WALL-E asked.

"Everything." M-O stated simply. He then made his way to D-FIB and nodded at her. "Ready?"

"Ready."

The robot couple, with McCrea's directions, went over to a sealed opening. The door then slid aside, revealing an endless blanket of space. Holding their breath if they could, they hopped out.

It was a weird feeling, not having any gravity to hold them down. They also felt completely weightless. Remembering the button, M-O pressed his brush on the strap. There was a click, then a powerful gust of air shot out of the rockets, sending him forward. He moved to the left, then the right. D-FIB did the same.

For a few minutes, they just sped in random directions, wanting to get used to their jetpacks. Then, it was time.

The robots spun around each other, their trails making a lot of shapes, a heart among them. They didn't have the _Axiom _to dance around, but Earth in the background made up for it. They flew around the ship a couple of times, EVE and WALL-E waving at them.

M-O and D-FIB continued the pattern for what seemed like forever. Afterwards, they took a break by drinking in the view of their home. The healing of the planet was starting to become visible.

His surprise coming into mind, M-O felt like it was the perfect time to do what he was about to do.

"Uh, D-FIB?"

"Yes, M-O?"

The cleaning droid composed himself, an all too familiar feeling of nervousness entering his system. He knew that if he didn't get it out now, he might never.

"Marry me!"

"What?" D-FIB wasn't sure if she heard that right.

M-O took a few deep breaths. "_I said, I was wondering if you would like to, you know, marry me?_"

D-FIB gasped in surprise, paddle flying to her screen.

"_I know we've only been together for a few months, and this is very sudden, but I feel like I'm ready. It's okay if you're not._" M-O said quickly.

D-FIB, at first, couldn't answer, because a million thoughts were flooding her brain. M-O had just asked her to be his wife!

When she finally collected herself, she knew the answer.

She grabbed M-O in a big embrace, then began spinning him around in a similar way EVE had done to WALL-E, screaming out, "_Yes! I will marry you!_" over and over again, peppering his face with spark-kisses, both of them laughing.

WALL-E smiled as he watched the whole thing, silently congratulating his friend. EVE, who had no knowledge of what was going on, turned to her husband for clarification. "Wwweeddiinng…..sssooonn." WALL-E answered, pointing at the now-engaged couple.

When they was done, M-O offered his brush. "_One more dance to celebrate?_" he asked.

"One more dance." D-FIB agreed, taking it.

They resumed their routine, making a lot of heart shapes and occasionally stopping to share a kiss. When they finished, they made their way back to the spaceship, excitingly awaiting to tell their friends the good news.

**I know marriage is overused, especially in this fandom. But hey, it's not WALL-E and EVE this time.**

**Don't ask how a jetpack can fit on D-FIB.**

**Two more to go! CocoDisney out!**


	12. Celebrations and Conversations

**Spring Break is over! I'm writing this in school.**

**I had another color guard competition on Saturday (don't worry, it was the last one of the season), and we won! Although, I had to stay all day. I spent most of Sunday sleeping, so that's why I didn't post.**

**Without further ado, proceed to read!**

The rest of the reject-bots gathered around as the ship landed, awaiting for their friends to come out. When WALL-E, EVE, M-O, and D-FIB emerged from the midst of smoke, they immediately crowded around them, bombarding them with questions.

EVE raised her hands up, but it took threatening them with her ion cannon to make them grow quiet. She then moved aside to let M-O and D-FIB talk.

"_You know how WALL-E and EVE had a wedding?_" M-O asked. The rejects nodded.

"_Well, we decided to have one as well._" D-FIB stated. By the sound of her voice, anyone could tell she was struggling to contain her excitement.

Everyone was silent for a moment, then starting whooping and cheering, giving the robot couple hugs and congratulations. VN-GO was so ecstatic that one of his paint containers ended up bursting, spraying everyone with colors.

That briefly halted the pizzazz as everyone stared at the paint-bot, as he grinned sheepishly. M-O and D-FIB gave a knowing glance to each other. The cleaning droid lifted his now-paint-coated brush, then let it spin.

With the sound of whirring accompanying it, the substance splattered everywhere, covering the robots even more. WALL-E then scooped up some of the paint and threw it at D-FIB, who retaliated by catching and hurling it back. She missed, however, and it landed on EVE instead.

Slowly, a chain reaction was built until every reject-bot joined the battle. It even spread to nearby robots, a certain welder-bot among them.

For a while, the paint war continued, VN-GO happily supplying the robots with more fuel. But soon, his canisters went empty and no one had the means to go on.

M-O glanced at himself. His normally shiny white metal was splotched with rainbow colors. His name stamp was invisible. The bristles on his roller stuck out in random directions.

He looked at the others. They were all in the same condition. "_I think we're all due for a trip to the Repair Ward._" he commented.

Everybody nodded in agreement. D-FIB took M-O's brush and, together, followed by the rest, made their way to their intended destination.

Nobody needed to tell the staff what they were here for. They just immediately put the signature red boots on them, then began the wash. VN-GO also got a refill on paint.

Later, that night, D-FIB spent some time with M-O. "_Can you believe how far we've come?_" she asked out loud.

M-O thought about that. He never thought he'd end up falling in love with, much less, about to marry a reject-bot.

"_I can't, but what matters is that we did. I'm going to be married to the sweetest robot in the world._"

D-FIB tingle-blushed. "_Oh, stop it. You're embarrassing me._"

"_But I like it when you're embarrassed. Have I ever mentioned you are adorable when you are?_" M-O smirked flirtatiously.

D-FIB was surprised at this new side of her fiance. "_I never took you for the flirty type, M-O._"

"_Well, you didn't know I don't mind getting dirty. Maybe there's more to me that you have yet to uncover._" M-O said, a faraway look in his electronic golden squares.

"_I guess so. Now, how about a kiss, lover-bot?_"

M-O immediately locked his screen with D-FIB's, purring, enjoying the feel of her touch.

The defibrillator-bot then had a thought. She broke away, then asked boldly, "_Can I spend the night with you?_"

M-O's eyes widened in surprise.

"_You've been spending the night with me a lot, but I want to do it at your place. Besides, we'll have to live together anyway when we're married._"

M-O smacked his forehead with his brush, mentally cursing himself for not remembering something. "_Dang it, I forgot about that._"

D-FIB looked a little hurt. "M-O?"

M-O quickly saved face. "_N-Not that i-it's a b-bad thing that we have to l-live t-together! It's just that I haven't thought about what will happen after our wedding. Like where we'll live. My place is literally just my charging station, and WALL-E's trailer, no offense, but we'll need some privacy, since you're not the only robot that lives there._"

D-FIB moved so she could look directly into his eyes. "_M-O, you're not alone in this. I have a say in this too. Besides, we'll have plenty of time to think this over. We don't need to decide tonight._"

M-O softened. "Thank you."

D-FIB smiled. "_No problem. Now, about spending the night here?_"

M-O chuckled and made a "follow me" gesture with his roller. "_With you always knowing how to make me feel better, how can I say no?_"

Laughing, the couple made their way to M-O's kiosk, where M-O set himself in and went into sleep mode. D-FIB went to a nearby empty one and lowered herself to the ground, and powered down her system.

**I thought it would be nice to spend time with M-O and D-FIB before their wedding. M-O's having some worries, but D-FIB assures him she will be there to share them.**

**Let me tell you I make it a rule to never put swear words in my stories. First of all, this may be Pixar, but only a few movies have some minor cursing. Second, I don't like swearing, period. Not that I don't read stories with that type of language, but still.**

**With that being said, goodbye. CocoDisney out!**


	13. Bound for Eternity

**I decided to go ahead and finish this. Because, why not?**

M-O stood nervously at his place at the altar. It was a sunny day, a few weeks after his proposal. A black sequined bowtie, the same one he'd worn at WALL-E and EVE's wedding, was wrapped around his neck. WALL-E, who was the best robot, gave him an encouraging look, as did VAQ-M, BRL-A, and HAN-S, who were again acting as the groomsmen,

There weren't nearly as much humans and robots present as the last time. M-O and D-FIB had decided they didn't want a big splash, and only invited their closest friends.

Music chimed its way through the air. EVE, the maid of honor, made her way down the aisle, followed by PR-T throwing paper petals and L-T carrying a board with two chains on top of it. Then, _her_.

D-FIB wore silver wristbands on her defibrillators, and a plain sheer veil. She, like the last bride, had a bunch of metal flowers. VN-GO rolled next to her, as he was the first friend she ever made.

The robots took their places, and McCrea, who was again presiding, began the ceremony.

"Ladies and gentlemen, and robots, today we are here to witness the wedding between M-O and D-FIB, the second robots in history to ever get married. Now, these two started out as friends shortly after we landed on Earth. But as they grew closer, they developed a bond that was unbreakable. They opened up to each other. But it did take a little pressure to get them to finally confess."

A few chuckles were heard in the audience.

"Now, their love has grown to the point where they feel ready to tie the knot. M-O, D-FIB, any words before we continue?"

M-O took a deep breath. "D-FIB," he started. "_I think I always had a thing for you ever since you saved me from that steward. I just didn't realize it at the time. Sorry that it took me so long to figure out my feelings, but I'm glad I did. Honestly, if I had to do this all over again, I would._"

Several "awws" radiated off the crowd. A device had been set up to translate the robot code into English.

D-FIB was sure that she would've shed some tears if she could. Taking a few moments to pull herself together, she began.

"M-O, _to be honest, I always thought you were cute._" M-O hid his face bashfully, but gestured at her to go on. "_I guess the saying 'love at first sight' rang true for us. Even if we didn't know immediately what we felt. We should thank WALL-E and EVE for this. If it weren't for them, we wouldn't be standing here right now._"

All attention turned to the mentioned robots, who just awkwardly waved. McCrea said, "I think it's time. M-O, do you take D-FIB to be your lawfully wedded wife, malfunctioning or not, as long as you both function?"

"I do!" M-O chirped excitingly, his eyes shining brightly.

"And do you, D-FIB, take M-O to be your lawfully wedded husband, malfunctioning or not, as long as you both function?"

Without hesitation, D-FIB replied, "I do!"

"In that case, may I have the rings, please?"

L-T flew to him with the chains. Since neither bot had fingers, the rings were hung on a chain to wear around their necks. He took them.

"By the power invested in me," the captain stated as he placed the rings on M-O and D-FIB. "I hereby pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss."

The newlyweds didn't waste a second, grabbing each other in a huge embrace, joined together in a kiss. When they parted, the festivities started.

M-O and D-FIB had specifically requested that "Somebody to Love" be the main song at the reception, as they considered it to be _their _song.

All the robots gathered in a corner, chatting and having a good time. VN-GO pulled M-O aside.

"_Hey, congratulations and everything, but I was wondering….is it okay to start a paint battle?_"

M-O's eyes practically flickered out of view for a few seconds. He stared at his artist friend, wanting an explanation, but was too surprised to speak.

Luckily, VN-GO caught what M-O was trying to say. "_I mean, I know weddings are formal events, but the important part of it is over. I say it's time we let loose and unwind. And what better way than to get dirty?_"

Finding his voice, M-O said, "_I guess it's okay. I would let D-FIB know first, though._"

"_Right._" VN-GO rolled over to the bride and got her permission. With a wink from both robots, he began to squirt paint into the air.

The stream happened to land in a puddle near where WALL-E and EVE were, slightly splattering them. This caused every being around to look at them.

M-O dipped his brush into the paint, then began covering himself with it, reassuring, "It's okay!"

A rehash of the previous color war happened, this time with humans, and more robots in it. Laughter and joy erupted as everybody had fun splashing each other with paint.

M-O sped around like crazy, shooting colorful paint pellets at others with his roller. D-FIB shoveled at any paint that was on the ground like a dog, the results flying at anyone nearby, as did HAN-S. VAQ-M sucked up the substance, then sneezed it out. WALL-E took handfuls and either slapped it or threw it on people and robots. EVE used a spinning technique to spray the paint. PR-T borrowed some paintbrushes and smeared it on everyone. BRL-A used his canopy to block shots and toss them back. L-T tricked everybody into slathering either themselves or each other instead of him. VN-GO, as he was the supplier, kept coming back and forth with more paint.

The sun was starting to set when someone announced that they should've started dancing by now. No one bothered cleaning up, though.

As they swayed and spun around, M-O took in D-FIB's messy appearance: her veil looked like it was tie-dyed, dribbles of paint still dripped from her body, and there were patches of color all about. Yet, she was still beautiful.

"_You're a rather stunning sight._" he complimented.

"_You still say that, even when I'm fresh from the battlefied?_" D-FIB joked.

"_Hey, it's not like I came out unscathed either._" M-O pointed out, yet in a teasing matter.

It was true. At one point, it looked like someone had dumped a whole bucket of blue paint on him. There were browns and greens and purples mixed in, and trails of other colors running down his body. His brush was a frazzled mess.

"_You're right. This is probably the least amount of white I've seen on you._" D-FIB booped him on the screen, with the back of her paddle so she wouldn't jolt him.

The filthy cleaner-bot chuckled a little. They danced some more, the sun sinking lower to make way for the moon and stars.

A little while later, the two robots took some time away from the party to catch the last bits of the sunset.

Both couldn't believe that they were finally connected to each other for good. Life had certainly been kind to them.

"D-FIB, _have you ever thought about the concept of fate?_" M-O asked.

D-FIB turned to him. "_I've heard of it, but I haven't really._"

"_I think when something happens, fate is the reason. Do you remember before we started dating, we always crossed paths somehow, even if we didn't know we did?_"

"_I do remember. I will never forget the time we crashed into each other._"

M-O giggled at the memory. "_Or when we saw or heard of the same sight that made us rethink our point of view?_"

"_Yes. Reflecting on this, it all fits together perfectly. We were always meant to be. It's our destiny._"

"_Now, who knows what's in store for us in the future. I can only hope things turn out for the better in the end._" M-O said.

D-FIB bore her blue eyes into her new husband's yellow ones. "_I assure you, whether the times are good or bad, I will be with you throughout it all._"

M-O got choked up at that. He coughed to clear his speakers.

"D-FIB, _you don't know how much that means to me._" he gushed.

D-FIB gave a loving smile. She began to hum a familiar tune. M-O joined in, also turning on his cassette player, which miraculously still worked.

In sync with the music, they hummed out the whole song, except for the last line.

"Somebody find me, find me love!" they belted out loud.

They both very well knew they had all the love they needed. Not just from themselves and each other, but from WALL-E and EVE and VN-GO and the rest of the rejects, plus every human and robot. No matter what challenges they may face in the future, all of the love combined will be enough to power through it all.

Because, let's get to the point: these beings have already defied odds, what's to stop them from continuing to disprove more?

That's what I thought.

**And out! I may have included some foreshadowing, because I've got more plans after this. A sequel is in the works. I don't know when I'll post again, but I promise, I will.**

**I know sequels can never match their predecessors, but I will do my best. I promise.**

**A big thank-you goes to M-Oislife, for all the reviews. And to anyone else who read this story.**

**I'm thinking of adding an extra chapter, as sort of a teaser for the next story. Tell me if I should do it!**

**Signing off for the last time on this story, CocoDisney.**


	14. Coming Up Next

**Hi. I decided to do this! Wanted to give you insight on the sequel.**

_We all know the story of how M-O and D-FIB fell in love and got married…_

[M-O and D-FIB are shown kissing and getting married from the last story.]

_But their story doesn't end there…_

[M-O and D-FIB are shown heading off to their new home after their wedding.]

_And no one knows this as well as D-FIB…_

[D-FIB is shown with a sad and faraway expression.]

_Things start taking a turn when a fresh new face comes into the picture…_

[The silhouette of a new robot casts onto a wall, M-O, D-FIB, and Captain McCrea in the foreground.]

_D-FIB likes the newcomer…_

[D-FIB is shown talking and laughing with the robot.]

_M-O, not so much…_

[The robot grabs M-O's brush, making him freak out.]

_Will this affect their relationship?_

[A clip shows D-FIB having an outburst, making M-O lean back in fear. Another shows M-O hiding in a corner, D-FIB gazing at him with a concerned look.]

_One thing is for sure, this is going to be a bumpy ride…_

[Clips show D-FIB embracing someone, M-O watching something with a sour expression, a pair of green LED eyes, M-O with a determined look (M-O voiceover: _If you want, I can try to find a way to connect with him_.), WALL-E, EVE, and the rejects crowding around someone, M-O with McCrea (McCrea voiceover: _I warn you, it's not pleasant to tell, and I doubt it will be pleasant to hear either._), and M-O and D-FIB moving silently home, the former with his head down. (D-FIB voiceover: _I didn't expect you to succeed the first time._)]

_Can M-O come to terms with the new robot and find a way to include him in his life?_

_**Another Place in the Heart.**_ _Coming soon._

**Is this okay? Did I do it right? (This is my first trailer, don't judge me.)**

**Don't know when this is coming out. I'm at least two-fifths done with the story.**

**Tell me what you think of this. Also, I'm interested to hear of what you got from this. (Remember though, never trust a trailer.)**

**Signing off for the last-last time on this story, CocoDisney.**


End file.
